Bits and Pieces of Saiyuki
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various oneshots and bits set in the Saiyuki world.
1. Drabble set 2 - March 9 to March 15

Title: Drabbles 2

Fandoms: Weiss Kruez, Naruto, Bleach, Saiyuki

Word counts: Various, lands between 250 and 600 words

AN: Remember that these are the drabbles that I am doing at this time. The next drabble a day is actually going to happen from August 2, 2017 to August 2, 2018, even when I drop to my normal NaNoWriMo posting schedules.

That is to say, during April, July, and November, I post one chapter of a chapter story and one chapter of my mini's or of my drabbles.

Though I think I won't be posting the drabbles every week during the time that I'm writing. I might post them once a month. We'll see how things go in the long run.

For now, enjoy.

* * *

March 10

Pairing: Gojyo/Goku

For: Cyny

"Stupid kappa," Goku grunted, rinsing the blood from his hair, glaring over at the water demon who was doing the same as he was. "You just _had_ to do that so close to me right? You couldn't make the asshole blow up away from me?" he asked, dunking under the water to get it fully wet before coming up again.

Gojyo just gave him a look. "It was either next to you, next to the girl who got us in this mess, or it was next to Sanzo and Hakkai. And the last time that happened around those two I nearly got castrated. I rather enjoy my dick right where it is," he said, shaking his head and dipping back in the water.

After finding a girl who had bullshitted them into helping her steal some kind of jewel from a local shrine and then kicking the asses of the demons that she was forced to work with, they had dropped her off at the shrine. That was after they had dealt with her delusional mother. With that done, they had found a small hot springs, big enough for two people at a time, and near a clearing just far enough to allow them privacy.

Sanzo and Hakkai had looked at them and told them to take first wash while they set up camp.

Goku sighed and nodded as he grabbed a small jar of hair oil, working it into a lather. "Yeah, I like it where it is to," he said, shaking his head and starting to work on his hair. Catching sight of the leer, he narrowed his eyes and snorted. "Don't think you're gonna get into my pants tonight. You got blood all over me and I think the asshole was eating people to!"

Gojyo just smirked and swam over to him, pressing up against his back, clawed fingers running over his lover's sides. "Aw, but we haven't been alone in nearly a week. I miss you," he purred, Goku wiggling against him. "And I bet you that those two are having fun…"

"You just want laid," Goku huffed, smiling when the other pressed a kiss to one of his few scars, this one resting low on his shoulder.

"Not just that, but my instincts are a little haywire after watching that bitch flirt with you for the last two days," Gojyo admitted, shrugging and helping Goku wash his hair.

"Was that what she was doing? Well to bad for her that I stopped wanting the female form after you got your hands on me," Goku huffed, getting a low chuckle. Gojyo nearly crowed in happiness when he was able to get his lover to have sex with him, carrying him back afterward and letting the other two head to the springs.

Sliding Goku into their bed, the monkey making a curious sound before relaxing into Gojyo's warmth when he joined him, the kappa smiled and held his future mate close to him.

March 11

Pairing: Sanzo/Goku

For: Cyny

Watching the priest move through movements that called to mind a life before now, Goku smiled slightly. He was still amazed that he got to see Sanzo in just his jeans and leather top without the arm pieces or the sutra and his robes. Only Hakkai got to see that sight, but he never got to see the other man move through what he called kata's.

Goku knew that the other man knew how to fight hand to hand, but he didn't often do it, preferring his gun because of his robes and the length of them. They tended to get in the way of things, but they also provided some kind of protection.

"You're thinking quite loudly, brat," Sanzo drawled, smirking at him as he sat down next to him, pulling off his top. Goku snorted and dunked a towel into the spring that he had dunked his feet in while Sanzo had done his katas. "What about?" Sanzo took the towel with a nod, wiping down his chest and face, cooling off with a sigh.

"Just thinkin'," Goku drawled, shrugging at the amused look that he got from the other man. "Why do you think we ended up with who we did? I always thought that Gojyo and Hakkai were together but then me and him started ta have sex and the such. And you got with Hakkai…" he said.

Sanzo hummed, standing to dip the towel in the stream, wringing it over his head before dunking it and wringing it out again. Running a hand through his hair, he once more sat next to Goku and tilted his head. "I don't know. Hakkai and I came together because of a need one night and we just fell into it. It's good, healing, for the both of us. From what I understand those two are good friends but that's about it. Closer to brothers than lovers." He shrugged and shifted to sit in the sunlight, letting it dry him off, Goku smiling at the dragon that was curled up around a morning glory on the priests left shoulder, the only marking that Sanzo carried on his body outside of the occasional scar.

"Yeah, I guess we just lucked out finding someone who likes us enough to not fuck us over in the long run," Goku huffed, flopping back onto the ground and closing his eyes. Sanzo smiled and shook his head, turning back to the sun to dry him and the towel.


	2. Drabble Set 2017 - April 20 to April 26

Title: Drabbles

From: April 20 to April 26

Fandoms: Saiyuki

Warnings: nothing really

AN: This almost didn't happen today because I am exhausted. So damn exhausted. Ughs. I hurt and I have a lot to do tomorrow yet. But I love you guys enough to do this.

Now, to note: Next week is the last of this drabble collection and starting after the week after, I will be posting the start of a Tony/Gibbs vampire auish story. I hope you all.

Now, yes, it IS a confirmed fact that Hakuryuu IS Goujun reborn. The creator did say this. This is fact.

The body thing is based off of a few stories that I've read, including from when (I think) IronDog was still writing Bleach and Saiyuki on AFF. So enjoy all.

* * *

April 20, 2017

Pairing: Kougaiji/Sanzo

"Damn it." Looking up, Kougaiji narrowed his eyes at the priest who had been testing the walls. Surprisingly, the guy was smaller than he looked and could fit into places that others couldn't. "Not even a weak spot. Who would have thought that damn moth would be smarter than that," Genjo snorted.

Kougaiji rolled his eyes as the Sanzo priest wiggled his way free from the crevice that he had gotten into before looking at him again. Jeans, a leather top with detached arms that came down to hook around his middle finger, and a pair of, surprisingly, boots, adorned his body, his robes neatly folded out of the way.

"I thought you priests wore those socks and sandal things," he said, trying to bury himself in his jacket, regretting coming anywhere near the mountains while it was so damn cold.

"Mine are worn out. Thus why we're here and so close to the local monastery. They make the needed clothing items, including robes," Sanzo stated, eyeing him. Fingers fidgeting, he tried not to feel pity for the demon before him but...the guy was looking kind of pathetic. And he did not want to deal with a frozen demon.

Rolling violet eyes, he stood up and walked over to Kougaiji, getting a wary look before turning and flopping into his lap. "The hell?" came the squeaked question, Genjo rolling his eyes once more.

"Shut up. I can regulate my body heat a bit more than you," he said, finding the water that he had noticed that slipped down the wall. It was a small stream, just enough to do what he needed it to do, so it would work. "I'm not dealing with a frozen demon while I wait for rescue."

Kougaiji opened his mouth to protest until he felt the other man start to warm up, quickly wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling the lean body closer, letting the robes fall around his arms. "Okay, not complaining," he stated, burying his face into warm hair. "Won't even try for the sutra." His thigh twitched when the gun nudged at a spot that would have left him bleeding to death if it went out.

"Try it and die a frozen, painful death," Genjo snarled before returning to his meditation to keep his body temperature raised. He wouldn't have to do it for long, luckily. He could feel his team working on getting them free.

April 21, 2017

Pairing: Hakkai/Gojyo

"Hakkai," Gojyo cooed, getting an amused look from his sometimes partner, "you're think' hard there. What's up?" he asked, shooting the sleeping priest a look when Hakuryuu shifted and curled up tighter on Genjo's hip. "Thinkin' about our resident prissy ass?" he asked.

"A little. I am worried," Hakkai mused, smiling when Genjo shifted, right leg sliding towards his chest while he moved to lay on his chest. "He was trapped with Kougaiji for over two hours after all. You can't be all that surprised that I am worried about him," he said, shooting his friend and sometimes lover a look.

Gojyo hummed and eyed the lean body. Goku was out, buying food that he knew would help Genjo regain his energy better than what the monastery carried. They hadn't known that the place was near a rather large town in the bowl of a mountain range, but they were grateful for that fact. They were able to not just replace several pieces of clothes, but they could drive down to it and stock up on food and other needed things to.

Before driving through the rest of the bowl and take a boat through an underground river and cave system. But for now, they were watching Genjo sleep, looking far younger than he usually did. "True," Gojyo sighed, slumping in his seat, throwing an arm over the back of the chair. "Think your dragon there wants 'em?" he asked.

Hakkai chuckled and reached out, pressing a finger against his nose and drawing the other man's attention. "Are you pouting because if he is that you won't be invited to our bed? Or are you in over-protective mode over your adoptive younger brother?" he asked, teasingly. The half-kappa sputtered and blushed before pouting at the soft laughter of his friend.

"Can't blame me for worrying. He's...he's young. And vulnerable in a lot of ways," Gojyo admitted, slumping and putting his chin on one hand. "So, what's the plan?"

"For now? We decided to wait a bit more. We're going to start courting him soon because we have a feeling that we'll need to bond before we get to our destination," Hakkai said, standing to let in Goku when the knock came. Gojyo hummed and smiled slightly to himself, shaking his head with an amused snort.

April 22, 2017

Pairing: Kougaiji/Dokugakuji

A soft snort drew Kougaiji's attention from his wine, catching sight of his bodyguard and friend standing in the doorway of his office. "You've been quiet since we got ya from that bullshit cave in," Dokugakuji drawled, walking in and closing the door behind him, snorting at the thump of the idiot trying to spy on them thumping against the wards. "Idiot bitch tryin' to spy again."

"I'll deal with the chosen spy later. Who was it?" Kougaiji asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"Pretty guy. New server for dinner." Dokugakuji shrugged. "Seemed like he's been around the bend a few times. Knows all the social cues and moves. But doesn't seem to know how a good fuck can feel good. Gave Yaone a look couple of days ago after she had fun with one of the guards that questioned why she enjoyed herself so much."

"I'll make sure he learns," Kougaiji snorted, crossing his legs as his mind returned to the pretty violet eyed priest that had stopped him from dying of cold. "I've been thinking about Sanzo…"

"Don't let Gojyo catch ya saying that. My fool brother went and adopted the priest as one of his own," Dokugakuji said, shaking his head with an amused smile on his lips. Kougaiji just blinked at him. "It happens sometimes, you and I both know it. With Gojyo...he's been without any real family outside of that Hakkai guy. When he met Sanzo, the guy was strong but even then was filled with pain and loss. For Gojyo it was enough to spark his instincts."

"I'm not surprised. I...met him once, somewhat, when he was young. Not even training yet, but about to. It was during a festival and he was sitting around, eattin' a potsticker and watching the crowds with his master. The guy was cute and I knew even then he'd grow up into a beauty." Kougaiji snorted. "I just didn't know that it would be a hurt beauty."

Dokugakuji huffed and leant against his friend's desk, deciding to help his friend think about something else. "So what are ya going to do about the new one?" he asked, nodding to the door with a smirk.

Kougaiji shifted and smirked. "Knowing our luck, she told 'em to sleep with me and get all the information he can out of me. Unlucky for her, dear old dad made damn well and sure that I went through seduction training. And that like him, I have a libido and the skills to back it up," he drawled, standing to take the spy to bed.

He would be a good distraction before he hunted down the Sanzo group to find out how the priest was doing. The guy did save him after all and he wanted to make sure he was okay.

April 23, 2017

Pairing: Kougaiji/Gojyo

Slipping out of his room and heading to where he could feel Dokugakuiji's half brother waiting, Kougaiji stepped into the room, finding the man perched in the window, letter in hand. "Good, it got to you then," he said, a red eyebrow twitching upwards. "I was hoping that it would.

"Yeah, but the idiot messenger tried to grope Sanzo so he's a little...worse for wear," Gojyo drawled, smirking at the annoyed look on the demon's face. "Not my fault that he fell for the ass of doom after he was getting back getting some things. What do you need to be calling me to you?" he asked, lighting the letter on fire and letting the ashes fall to the floor.

"I wished to talk about how your priest is doing. The last I saw of him, he was forced asleep in your arms with a very small dragon hissing at us from his arms," Kougaiji drawled. He sat down in one of the two chairs in the room. For the most part, it was barren, both of them able to call weapons or power to their help but it put them both on even ground when there was nothing but chairs.

Gojyo snorted and flopped into the other seat, watching him. "He's fine. He slept for nearly a day, ate twice his bodyweight over the next two days, and then rested for another three while they finished up his clothes. You're lucky that we were close to one of those portals you got scattered around," he drawled.

"Not so much lucky as knowing where my targets are," Kougaiji stated, shrugging one shoulder. "He is well then?"

"Yes, Sanzo is fine. Killin' demons, meditating a bit more than normal, and smackin' both me and the monkey around when we piss him off or give him a headache," Gojyo snorted before pulling out a stone that barely fit into his hand. A small dot of purple sat on top. "Oh yeah, can you cleanse this real fast? It's helping Sanzo dump the energy but the assholes have been damn near non-stop for the last month."

Kougaiji hummed and took the stone, moving to the fireplace, starting it with a match and waiting until the fire started to eat the wood. Placing the stone into the fire, he smiled as some of the flames started to burn black. "The bitch has been going hard at you for some reason. She'll be pulling back soon since her 'guards' are about to become riotous," he said, standing. "Does your priest ask where you got the stone?" he asked.

Gojyo shook his head. "He doesn't care as long as it works. He did ask if you'd be willing to explain how to cleanse it if it ever came down to it, but he doesn't ask who you are. Or why you decided to help him."

Kougaiji huffed and watched the flame. "The fire must be started with fresh wood cut by a demon, started by a demon, and the stone must be placed into the fire by a demon. And I believe the only one who fits those criteria and who wasn't turned would be your young Monkey," he said, Gojyo nodding. "As for why I'm helping? It is mostly because I do not doubt that should Sanzo turn even half-demon, that the bitch will die a hard and bloody death, but he needs mates before that can be allowed to happen."

Gojyo went still before groaning and rubbing at his face. "Will a reborn Dragon God and a Human-Turned-Demon work?" he asked, Kougaiji looking rather interested in what the other man had to say, bursting into laughter after he was told what was going on. Or at least what Gojyo had been told by Hakkai.

April 24, 2017

Pairing: Kougaiji/Hakkai

"So you are the one who has helped Sanzo with his issues." Kougaiji jerked his head up, narrowing his eyes at the demon as the stone dropped into the fire, Gojyo having ditched him to disappear back into the woods. "I forced him to bring me to talk with you. Mostly about what you said about Sanzo needing mates before he gives that stone back."

Kougaiji sighed and sat down as the stone started to burn. "Damn. That was about two months ago. Why now?" he asked.

"Because you were close by," was the answer as Hakkai sat, his dragon companion cooing softly at the black flames. "We have discovered that Hakuryuu can burn off some of the energy that collects within the stone, but not all of it. About three demon's worth of taint every other day, which is quite a bit considering he's staying smallish."

"He turns into a jeep yes?" Kougaiji asked, Hakkai nodding. "Not surprising than. Unless he's over four hundred, then you might have an issue.

"He's nearly four hundred and he has regained his human form," Hakkai drawled, stroking down Hakuryuu's back before staring at the full demon. "Tell us why it is that Sanzo must have mates if he decides to let the taint turn him."

Kougaiji snorted. "It's been lost to time, but priests like Sanzo? They don't lose their powers. They keep their powers but they're stronger and they can unbalance the mind or his ability to control them," he said, reaching out with a stick to poke the stone into a better position. "It was learned that as long as they have a mate or mates depending on their levels, they'll be fine. That was about the time that they started changing how they work, becoming oh so pious and not killing."

Hakkai hummed and nodded, shifting on his feet. "So our thoughts about needing to claim him before we arrive at our destination was correct," he drawled.

Kougaiji chuckled softly and nodded his head. "Yes, they are." He stood and tucked his hands into his pockets. "He's gonna need that power, but he's gonna need your balancing on his side to," he said, looking over the other. "I keep swearing that I know the four of you from another life," he huffed, ruffling his hair. "I need ta get to my sister and make sure she doesn't kill my new lover for sneering at her again."

Hakkai snorted and looked to the fire. "The stone?" he asked.

"Let it finish burning off. Once the flames turn red fully they'll start to die again. Let them. Then you can grab the stone and it'll be good for the next couple of months," Kougaiji said, turning and waving a hand over his shoulder. "Good luck with that prissy priest of yours," he called over his shoulder as he left.

April 25, 2017

Pairing: Hakkai/Goujun (dragon)

Watching his lover shift from dragon to his more humanish form, Hakkai smiled and accepted the kiss that came from the man, smoothing his fingers through soft hair. "Goujun," he breathed, the name fitting perfectly in his mouth and heart, the reborn Dragon God purring softly. He had been surprised when the other had put together his form with his past life and that his memories had started to unlock. He had no doubt that Genjo's and Gojyo's memories were unlocking just as Goku's were.

But none knew that they were and they wanted it that way. The Heaven's were still unhappy for their shit that they had to pull before, even though they had learned that it hadn't been their fault.

" _You are thinking, my love,_ " Goujun cooed, stroking a clawed hand through soft hair, getting a soft chuckle.

"You know what about to," Hakkai teased. Goujun just gave him a knowing, highly amused look as he sat. Hakkai hummed and reached out, stroking his fingers over the scale tattoos that ran from one cheek down his neck and into the kimono top that he wore, splitting the two sides to get to the rest. "He's...receptive. Especially when you showed such trust in showing this form to him. He has asked questions about dragons and the such."

" _Did you tell him of my family line and how we came from my former life with a fellow dragon?"_ he asked, capturing the wandering hand with a smirk, tugging his mate close. Hakkai hummed and settled into his embrace, huffing at the mention of the dragon. She had hoped for a mate and had tried to use their child against them, but it hadn't worked.

"Yes, I told him, but I left out the part where you were a reborn Dragon God," Hakkai teased, wiggling slightly. "He's been thoughtful but he did blush at the fact that you gave him several of your scales. I believe that he's been weaving each of them as they appear into something. I'm not sure but they will probably end up being a cover for the back of one hand," he said.

Goujun purred and pressed a kiss to his mate's head, pleased with that though. " _I have been shedding scales in preparation for a growth spurt, as you call them,_ " he admitted. " _Better that they go to our little one than someone who would use them to hurt or maim. They will make a good way to not only find him but also to do what your ear cuffs do."_

Hakkai blinked before smirking. "Is that why you gave me an ear cuff made from one of your softer scales?" he asked, fingering the soft white scale cuff, getting a low chuckle. "He will need it I would think, even after the Midus Wave has been stopped."

" _It will take time to dissipate and the effects to reverse, yes_ ," Goujun said, smoothing his hands down over Hakkai's arms. " _Do you think he will be willing to become our mate soon? I would prefer to have our bond settled and we are not far off. Four months at the very least, a year at the most and if things go very wrong for us."_

Hakkai hummed and nodded. "I think he is just waiting for us to ask. He will not make the first move, he knows about demonic mating well enough," he said, arching into the strong hands with a sigh. "He has been talking with Gojyo, and has even had Goku talk with him about what it means to want to mate with someone versus wanting to just fuck them," he said, slowly stretching with a purr, eyes half lidded. "He couldn't stop blushing after their last talk each time that he looked at us. And he would not look at us in the bath," he teased. "He shall answer positively when we ask, I believe."

" _Good. We shall ask him when we arrive at the next monastery,"_ Goujun drawled, hands sliding under Hakkai's clothes, finding the scar on Hakkai's stomach and stroking over it. " _We will have the chance to bond with him properly and in privacy. See if Gojyo will distract the young Goku from barging in for a day."_

"I can do that. When we get there though. For now, I believe we have a few hours before the others come back from their chores," Hakkai hummed, pressing his hips back into his mate's hardness, purring in delight. Goujun chuckled and bit at his bottom lip as the lean hips rolled slightly.

" _Such a tease."_ Hakkai just chuckled.

April 26, 2017

Pairing: Hakkai/Goujun/Sanzo

Smirking smugly as he leant on his elbow, head resting in his hand, his other hand stroking over a lean hip, Goujun hummed when Genjo made a sound and pressed against Hakkai's side. Hakkai just hummed, smiling and looking up at their dragon mate with a sleepy, content look. "I told you that he would accept when we asked," he chuckled.

Goujun chuckled and leant over their new mate, kissing Hakkai before pulling away. " _Indeed. I am still surprised at just how willing he was to explore and willing to do,_ " he said, pressing up against Genjo's back, laying a soft kiss on the new mating mark that looked like a set of scales surrounded by ivy.

Hakkai hummed and shifted slightly so that he could curl his arm around Genjo's waist. "He has never had anyone who was willing to teach him just how good sex can be. Especially sex with feelings in the mix," he said, smirking at the memory of what had just happened just a few hours before. They had both known that Genjo had had sexual partners before, they all had, but they hadn't known that they had mostly been mostly just a 'get off and leave' moment.

So to introduce the priest to love making had been quite the experience. "He enjoyed it. And we enjoyed teaching him. And we will continue to introduce him to other aspects of being a mate," he said.

" _We do realize that he is quite submissive when it comes to our relationship yes?"_ Goujun asked, smirking slightly. " _He was much the same when we had him before."_

"Even though we were never able to claim him as our mate then?" Hakkai asked, twitching as long fingered hand slipped down to tug at the curled hair around his prick teasingly.

"Aunty will rip people apart before they let anyone attack us," Genjo grumped. "Now shush. I'm trying to sleep here."

Goujun and Hakkai stared down at the smaller male as he fell back into a deep sleep before the Dragon snorted. " _It seems that he remembers much more than he lets on,"_ he drawled, Hakkai smiling softly.

"Indeed. Now if he would move his hand, I would happily let him sleep. I'm about to jump him." Hakkai paused and lifted the bedding to stare at the hand that was curled so tantalizingly close to his prick. "Again." Goujun snorted and moved the hand for him, making Hakkai sigh and relaxed once more, rolling his eyes. "What did we get into?" he asked, the other man just smirking and burying his face into soft hair.


	3. Festival of the Blossoms

Title: Festival of the Blossoms

Fandom: Saiyuki

Pairings/Characters: Hakkai/Gojyo, some Sanzo/Goku

Word count: 972

Warnings:

AN: Just reposting a few things.

* * *

It was early evening, the streets lined with paper lanterns as the town they had stopped in set up for the festival that was happening. They called it the Festival of the Blossoms, happening around a giant tree that no one was quite sure as to what it was. All they knew was that it was big and it blossomed once a year, the pretty flowers lasting for up to a month. After that, the petals started to fall and coat the ground and the fields, adding to the richness of the soil.

The festival was also known for couples getting together and staying together. It was interesting, and they were going to enjoy it, even if Sanzo wanted to do nothing more then stay inside his room and smoke while reading. Goku would have just drug him out of the room and out to attend it if the man didn't do it. It made Hakkai smile and adjust his half glasses as they got ready, listening to the monk grumble and snarl as they donned their nicest clothing, which were a bit on the worn side.

"Why did I agree to this?" Gojyo drawled from his place, already dressed and ready to go. Hakkai just looked over at the man and smiled brightly as he finished pulling on his vest.

"Because you want to make sure no one gets near me?" the human turned youkai drawled, smoothing down his outfit, before tugging on his least worn pair of boots, shined and ready for a night out.

"Right," Gojyo drawled as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Pulling a drag off it, he stood up as Goku dragged Sanzo out the door, rolling his eyes at the complaining that came from the monk. They all knew that the man didn't mind being yanked around by his little lover, it was just a facade. "So, are you ready?" he asked, running a hand through red hair.

Hakkai smiled brightly and nodded, gathering the room keys and his money. Hakuryuu cooed from his place on the bed, the little dragon curled up on a pillow and quite happy to be left alone for the moment.

"We'll be back later. I left some food for you," Hakkai told the little dragon, stroking a hand over his head before the two headed out of the hotel room. Walking down the stairs and out the door, they blinked at the way the streets were bright with the lamps that hung from various lines. "It's rather nicely put together, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Gojyo drawled, rolling his cigarette in his mouth as he looked around at the booths that surrounded them. Shaking his head, he allowed his smaller lover to drag him off to one of the stands that had several little creatures that looked to be made by hand. "What are they?"

"Clay dragons. You buy one and during the blooming you put it under the tree asking for a blessing on your relationship," a young woman said, smiling sweetly at Gojyo, nearly ignoring Hakkai who just frowned before smirking. Lacing their fingers together, he tugged on the kappas arm with loving eyes, pointing to one that reminded him of his little dragon.

"Can we get that one? Please? I think it'll be fun and knowing Sanzo and Goku, they'll be doing the same thing," he cooed up at his lover, getting a knowing look.

"Yeah, sure, why not," Gojyo huffed, shaking his head and picking it up, much to the womans' displeasure. "How much?"

"Only a couple of coins," she said, starting to glare at Hakkai who looked back at her placidly. Gojyo just snickered and paid the woman, handing the dragon over before leading his lover off with a wave of his hand.

"That was interesting. Stop glaring at the flirty ones. Apparently I'm the next best thing at the moment," the red head teased, laughing when his lover stuck his tongue out at him.

"She wasn't looking for a one night partner, but a lifetime partner," Hakkai hummed, laying his head onto Gojyo's shoulder, rubbing his thumb over the others knuckles.

"Oh, I see," was the reply, a shiver sliding through the lean body next to him. "I don't have any urge to stay with anyone but you for life. More then likely forever if I have my way." The brunet blushed lightly and shook his head with a sweet smile for his mate, squeezing their hands and getting a squeeze back.

"Come on, let's get something to eat and then go watch the tree bloom and ask for our blessing for our mating," Hakkai hummed, pulling his mate to the scents of food. Picking up some sweet meat buns and a few other things along with some tea that had been cooled and sweetened, they headed for a spot near the tree. Sitting down on a bolder, they enjoyed their food as they enjoyed the sight of dark green leaves dancing and furled flowers getting ready to burst open for them.

Leaning into his lover, Hakkai sighed softly as flowers started to unfurl on the tree, the single pink color turning into shades of pinks that spread and covered the leaves. It was a beautiful sight, making his eyes go wide at it. Standing the two youkai moved over to the wrap around bridge and place their dragon down, asking for blessings on their mating, smiling when a small blossom fell from the tree and landed on it, along with all of the other statues.

Looking at each other, Hakkai and Gojyo headed off to their hotel, soon joined by Sanzo and Goku. It was a good night, a sweet night, knowing that the God's blessed them and their love. All because of a festival in a simple little town.


End file.
